


Уравнение

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Источник вдохновения:арт от @MRearrea
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Уравнение

Ты пахнешь словно хроматическая гамма,  
Ты пахнешь словно линия кардиограммы.

Ты пахнешь словно числа Фибоначчи,  
Ты пахнешь словно бесконечность числа Пи.

Ты пахнешь словно вязь фракталов,  
Ты пахнешь словно свет квазаров.

Ты пахнешь словно синкопированный ритм,  
Ты пахнешь словно тириумная синь.

Ты пахнешь словно кружево исходных кодов,  
Ты пахнешь словно градиентный ход диода.

Ты пахнешь словно РА9 вшитый внутрь,  
Ты пахнешь словно плотный синий шум.

И в уравнении эр-ка-девять-ноль-ноль делить на г-э-в-и-н  
Есть мириады верных в бесконечном множестве решений.


End file.
